familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Khandallah
Khandallah is a suburb of Wellington, the capital city of New Zealand. It is located four kilometres northeast of the city centre, on hills overlooking Wellington Harbour. The suburb's name, which means "Resting place of God" , comes from a homestead built in the area in 1884 by Captain James Andrew, who had recently returned from duty in India. For this reason the suburb and those surrounding it have many place names connected with the Indian subcontinent. The northeastern part of the suburb is dominated by a large area of parkland, which stretches north towards Johnsonville. Between then the three parks that make up this reserve land total almost 2 km² of the slopes of Mount Kaukau. The summit of this 445-metre peak, which is topped by Wellington's main television transmitter tower, provides impressive views of the harbour. Khandallah has a reputation for being one of the most affluent of Wellington's suburbs. The village of Khandallah is a popular location, in that it holds various facilities, such as a supermarket, restaurants, a dairy and a pub. Box Hill was named after a sentry post that was established in 1846. During the peak development of Khandallah itself, much focus was put into Torwood Road. Facilities Library Khandallah library was opened in 1953 in the middle of Khandallah village on Ganges road. The library serves an average of 1600 customers a week. Town hall The Khandallah town hall has a capacity of 350 people and has a stage, kitchen and gallery. Recreation Centre Nairnville Recreation Centre features a multi-purpose sports hall suitable for basketball, netball, volleyball, and badminton. A squash court is available for hire and an upstairs community room with kitchen facilities. Swimming pool Khandallah summer pool is a 30 meter non-heated outdoor summer pool at 45 Woodmancote Road. Transport The suburb is served by the Johnsonville Branch commuter railway which connects it to the central city and surrounding suburb. It has three railway stations; Khandallah Railway Station, Box Hill Railway Station, Wellington and Simla Crescent Railway Station. The suburb is also served by a number Metlink bus routes: number 43 and 44 Khandallah - Strathmore (Blue Route) buses and number 45 Khandallah via Ngaio. Education Khandallah has three primary schools, Khandallah school, Cashmere Avenue school and St Benedict’s school. All three schools have a decile rating of 10. Cashmere Avenue school Cashmere Avenue school is a co-ed state primary school catering to years 0 - 6. Khandallah school Khandallah school is a co-ed state primary school catering to years 0 - 6. The school has approximately 350 students. The school is on Clarke St and the site was first occupied by a school in April 1894. St Benedict's school St Benedict's school is a co-ed state integrated Catholic primary school catering to years 0 - 8. The school is on Nicholson Road and was opened in 1952 by His Grace Archbishop Peter Cardinal McKeefry. The school was integrated with the state school system in 1981. External links *Wellington City Libraries' Khandallah page *Khandallah in the Cyclopaedia of New Zealand, 1897 *Cashmere Avenue school website *Khandallah school website *St Benedict's schoolSt Benedict's school *Khandallah town hall *Khandallah summer pool *Nairnville Recreation Centre Category:Suburbs of Wellington City